


Steal Me Away

by assbutts_ahoy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Feel-good, Fluff, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbutts_ahoy/pseuds/assbutts_ahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't very often when the two 'O.G' partners-in-crime get time alone from the rest of the crew. So one night, when it's particularly quiet, with Ryan away on a job and the lads out drinking, they write a quick note and steal away in Geoff's Zentorno. With a case of beer, two bags of chips, and an old stereo, they speed down the LS Freeway until the city is nothing but a bump in the rear-view mirror. After all, it's about time that they catch a much-needed break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to AO3 users darkrose705 and lonewolf255 for being awesome friends.
> 
> Feel free to listen to the playlist that inspired me to write this in the first place:  
> http://8tracks.com/randomyoshi/steal-me-away

       It was around six o'clock that night when Jack and Geoff emerged from the conference room, disheveled and irritated. Geoff had hair sticking up from where he had his hands sifting through from stress and annoyance. His suit jacket was still draped over the chair in the other room and his tie was hanging loosely around his popped shirt collar. Jack held a glare that would make any man shrivel up and had her heels dangling from lazy fingers. They had gone out for a meeting that morning - which not only ran an hour late but also ended up being quite a hassle to get through. After returning to their base of operations, there was already a client on hold and an entire afternoon of scheduled calls that they were already behind on. At some point in the afternoon, Lindsay joined them to make sure they had something to eat and relieve some of the pressure. She left about a half hour ago, when Geoff insisted she go with the boys when they came to ask if any of them wanted to join them for drinks.

"Looks like we got the penthouse to ourselves tonight," Jack said as she carelessly threw her heels on the floor beneath her side of the walk-in closet. The lads were going to spend the better half of the night piss drunk in their favorite bar, Ryan was away on a mission out in Paleto Bay, and any other Fake member wouldn't stop by the top floor without calling on of them first to make sure they were actually there.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Geoff suggested, collapsing face first onto the king size bed, slowly curling himself in the sheets. Jack peeled out of her stiff suit and threw on some comfortable short-shorts and a nice, loose fitting shirt. Jack made a noise of protest as she flopped down beside him, wrapping herself up in the fluffy duvet. Geoff rolled over to face her. "We haven't done anything for ages. I think it would be nice to get out." he continued.

Jack sighed, "Fine, but I don't want to go anywhere busy. I'm done with dealing with people today."

"So am I," Geoff whispered, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her nose. "Let me get out of this suit and we'll go, okay?" Jack nodded lightly as he unraveled himself from the bed sheets and walked into their closet to change. In the meantime, she stayed cocooned in the comforter and closed her eyes.

       After Geoff was finished dressing down, he walked out to the kitchen to write a quick note to the lads to tell them that no, nothing happened to them, they were just going to go have a night for the two of them. He grabbed a discarded grocery bag and threw in one opened bag of chips, another sealed bag, and a case of beer from the fridge that was _supposed_ to be for tomorrow's barbecue. Placing the bag by the elevator door he walked back down the hall to Jack.

"You ready to go?" Geoff asked. Jack groggily yawned before sitting up, her hair slowly becoming a frizzy mess. Geoff had thrown their pillows at her before she could even fully open her eyes. Her brain was still processing the pillows hitting her chest as he was scooping her up in his arms, still wrapped in the duvet and holding the pillows. He carried her into the elevator, and before he could drop Jack, she pressed the garage button on the panel for him. When the doors dinged open, she grabbed the keys for Geoff's Zentorno and unlocked the car for them. After she was gently placed in the passenger seat, she looked up at Geoff.

"Hey, can you grab that old cardboard box from the back of my Entity before we go?"

"For sure."

       Geoff skipped back over to the elevator to grab the bag of goodies he threw together, stopping at Jack's Entity and grabbing the heavy box from behind the seats. Huffing, he adjusted the things in his arms and closed the car door with the back of his leg. Getting back to the Zentorno, he fought to keep the box balanced as he struggled with the door. Jack ended up leaning over the console to open the door for him so he wouldn't drop anything.

"That thing's heavy!" Geoff exclaimed, placing the items behind the seats. "What the hell do you have in there?"

Jack chuckled, "You'll see later."

       With that, Geoff started up the engine and the car rumbled quietly beneath them. Jack was moving the pillows around as Geoff put the windows down and moved the car towards the entrance. The automatic door moved slowly for them, and the warm Los Santos sun washed over the car. Jack switched on the radio as they pulled out onto the street, turning up the volume on the stereo. The busy evening traffic did its best to move out of the way for one of the infamous crew cars. The pink Zentorno was high on the list of recognizable crew vehicles, second only to Michael's chrome Adder. The two of them were pulling onto the LS Freeway in no time. Geoff had pushed the pedal down, beginning to swerve between the after work crowd smoothly.

       They didn't say a word to each other, just sat back and enjoyed the drive, listening to the LS Rock Radio channel. The two had talked enough during the day and didn't feel the need to fill the ride with small chatter. The cool breeze of the ocean air flooded the car, and Jack smiled and leaned back into the leather seat. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the swift movement of the car under her, the gentle hum of the engine as Geoff pressed the gas a bit more. The continued on the freeway for a little less than an hour, Jack feeling the car slow down, opened her eyes to see the car drift into an exit lane. The exit turned off to a road that disappeared into the mountains, and they continued down a half mile before Geoff turned off onto a dirt road, almost completely hidden by the sharp turn and the heavy trees curving over it.

       The path was almost completely overgrown, but tire treads were still visible after the initial turn off. They crept forward, twigs and branches brushing up against the sides of the car, grasshoppers jumped as the tall grass was disturbed. Jack was now on full alert, wondering where Geoff was taking the two of them, and why she didn't know about this particular spot herself. Geoff saw her sit a little straighter and smiled. He lived for the little quirks like this. He pressed on, mentally wincing when the car dipped harshly to the right and something loudly clunked against the undercarriage, but tonight was worth the wear and tear on his car. Jack was worth all of this and much, much more.

       The road curved up onto a hilltop, and Geoff pulled the car off to the side, brushing through the grass to a relatively flat break in the trees. There was a large boulder sat in the center of the area, and a couple smaller boulders beside it. The notable part, though, was the iron firepit backed with a stone wall, and a carved log bench to the side of it. Geoff turned the car off and placed the keys on the dashboard, turning to Jack. He watched her look on the little hideaway in wonder. Stepping out of the car, he walked around to open the door for Jack.

"What is this place?" She asked, wrapping the duvet back around herself as the cool night air embraced her.

Geoff took a moment to glance around the area in familiarity before replying. "This is where the Roosters used to come and camp after a long week. This was our getaway spot for years, then we all got really caught up with the business, and then I met you, and the lads. Honestly, I sort of forgot about this spot for a while."

       Jack wandered over to the fire pit, sticks poking into her bare feet. It didn't really bother her, though, she was too busy admiring the view behind the social area. The sun shone through a break in the trees, illuminating a flat, grassy area on the cliffside. She walked over and felt the feather soft grass beneath her feet. The view was breathtaking. The viewpoint was high enough that it captured the wild landscape of the mountains below them, yet the bustling city was still poking up over the mountaintops, but far enough away that there was only the noise of the crickets chirping in the thick brush. Jack was brought back when Geoff's arms wrapped around her waist, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Quite the view, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know you're gonna have to share that blanket with me later, right?"

"I'll think about it."

He unwrapped himself from Jack, walking back towards the car. "Har har har."

       She smiled, shedding the duvet and spreading it out on the ground at the cliffside. Jack walked back over to the car, where Geoff was gathering the snack bag up with the pillows to bring over to the blanket. After he left, Jack slipped her arms over the seat to grab her mystery box. She pulled out the weathered box and smiled widely, turning back to Geoff, who had already spread the snack out on the blanket and opened a beer.

"Ooh! Do I finally get to see what's in the box?" he called over excitedly when he spotted her walking back. Jack laughed lightly, setting the box down in front of him, and settling down beside him. She grabbed a bottle of beer as he opened the box like a kid on Christmas day. An old style stereo sat on the top of the content, and he pulled it out, setting it in his lap as he laughed.

"No way, are you serious?" Geoff looked at her with wide eyes. Jack nodded, taking the stereo from him and turning it on. Next, Geoff pulled out a handful of cassette tapes, reading the artists off of them.

"Stevie Nicks, Bob Seger, Lynyrd Skynyrd?" he laughed, sifting through the box for more. "Foreigner, Eric Clapton, The Eagles? Where did you get all these?!"

Jack shrugged, smiling at him. "I was cleaning out the Cape Catfish safe house, and the previous owners left a ton of older stuff, including all these tapes. I had it in the back of my car for ages, I just forgot about it until now."

"Jack, I love you so much." Geoff leaned over and cupped her face, kissing her deeply. Jack smiled into the kiss, and they parted, both beaming at each other.

       Geoff reached over and put one of the tapes in the partially open tray, clicking it shut and pressing the rewind button. He took a swig out of his beer bottle, moving the snack bag between the two of them. The cassette player clicked, and Geoff hit play, fiddling with the volume until it was at a comfortable level. They sat back, with the music quietly playing, just enjoying the atmosphere and watching the sunset. Well, that was until Geoff's phone rang in his pocket. He took it out, glaring at the screen before answering it and putting it on speaker.

"Didn't you read the note, asshole?"

" _What note?_ " It was Ryan who had called, back from his mission earlier than expected.

"Oh for fuck's sake, I specifically wrote a note and stuck it on the island so you assholes wouldn't call us."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and then finally, a quiet " _Oh._ "

"And what does it say?"

" _'Dear Assholes, don't call me or Jack, we're fine, don't worry. We're going out for the night and I swear to God if we're disturbed I will personally drive back and kick your sorry asses. Love Geoff.'_ " A sigh, " _I'm sorry guys, I didn't exactly think to look there first._ "

"Give him a break, Geoff. He just got back from a long trip."

"Fine, but the other ones aren't going to get off as easy if they do the same."

"Geoff-"

"No, Jack. It's been forever since we had a night to ourselves, and I'm not going to let the boys get pushy and somehow manage to join us."

Ryan chuckled on the other line. " _Well, I hope you guys have a fun night. Be safe, okay? And if you need anything, just call me._ "

"Thank you, Ryan. Have a nice night, and get some rest." Jack said before hanging up.

Geoff huffed beside her. "Christ, when did he become such a worry-wart?"

       Instead of answering, Jack grabbed one of the pillows and curled up in Geoff's lap. He sighed, placing a hand on her side, and softly trailed his fingers up and down her waist. She looked up into his eyes, and the stress and pressure of the day slowly washed away from his features. Geoff leaned down, kissing her lips lovingly, yet ever so gently. Jack's hand entwined with Geoff's, and the two basked in the tranquility of the setting sun on the peak they were sitting atop.

       They looked at each other like they looked at no other, completely captivated as if it was just occurring to them how completely perfect the other was. Jack reached up to cup Geoff's stubbly face and pushed herself to catch his lips again. This kiss was deeper, and much, much longer. Almost hungry, but not rushing or forceful. After all, there was still quite a long night ahead of them, and they were patient. The two kissed in the fading light of the sun, REO Speedwagon playing quietly in the background, hues of pink and orange illuminating the couple on the cliffside. Distantly, Jack thought to herself, 'We should do this more often'.

**Author's Note:**

> Crack the champagne bottles open my friends, I've finally finished a work! I have like a dozen in the works, multiple smaller or stand alone stories, so look for my name in your searches! Glad to finally get my writing out there, I've always been more of a drawing and painting person, so it's nice to polish up some drafts now and again.
> 
> You can find me on 8tracks as @RandomYoshi  
> And on Tumblr as @bootylicious-busta
> 
> Feel free to chat me up on whatever social media platform you find me on, I'm always super chill <3


End file.
